Four Benders, Sokka, Appa and Momo
by ladykempton
Summary: The building of close friends ships romance to come later
1. Chapter 1

**The Four bender's Sokka, Appa and Momo**

**Summary: **Alternate book 3 set after southern raiders but before Ember island the Aang gang are resting on a small island before they set off in to the Fire Nation some romance later on will go all the way threw to Sozen's Comet and beyond Sokka and Zuko are friends nothing more as are Katara and Aang and Toph Suki went back to Koshi island she'll turn up later Enjoy!!

**Chapter one Space Sword vs Double Sword's**

Sokka woke late in the morning he rubbed his eyes his vision burly from sleep he looked around one side he saw Katara doing the water Toph setting by the new fire in a new fire pit that she had Earth bended on the other side in the distance he saw Aang and Zuko Fire bending Sokka stood and cracked his back his eyes remained on the Fire Bender he was older then Sokka by about a year Sokka didn't feel at all jealous of the Fire bending prince why should he just cause he was a little more muscular a little stronger a little taller as well as a little smarter no he was not jealous not at all nope.

Sokka picked up his Space sword and walked at little way off to practice his sword skills he heard a bang and saw smoke he looked over and saw Aang panting fire bending practice was over for the day he watched as he saw Zuko rub his head with a towel Sokka began to practice his sword "interesting color for a sword" said a voice Sokka turned he saw Zuko standing a little way off without his robe on Sokka could see Zuko's abs no he was not jealous "yeah it's a space sword" said Sokka as he removed his eyes for Zuko's pale body "a space sword" asked Zuko Sokka nodded as he swung the sword "yep it was made from the metal from meteorite hit it's unique" said Sokka as he swung it again Sokka then heard the sound of a sword being drawn he half turned and saw Zuko holding two swords "want to spar" he said with a grin Sokka smirked and turned to face his new sparing partner he raised his sword he gave a small bow Zuko returned the bow after a few seconds Sokka charged yelling.

Zuko waited until Sokka was with in striking distance when he struck sending Sokka flying back Sokka landed with a thump "oww" he grumbled he stood rubbing his bruised tail bone he then took up fighting stance and ran again this time Zuko let him come even closer their sword's clashed they circled each other their swords still touching Zuko got his other sword and easily disarmed the Water Tribe Warrior "oh man" moaned Sokka as he dodged as Zuko swung his two sword's over his head.

They had spared for well over a hour Zuko had disarmed Sokka five time already and Sokka had not gotten one over the fire bender Sokka was sweating his arms ached Sokka gasped for breath "where did you learn to sword fight" panted Sokka after Zuko had sent him flying again though not as hard as the first time "I was taught by a sword master back home" said Zuko Sokka blinked "you were" Zuko nodded "yes my Uncle taught me at an early age that a bender should not rely solely on his bending he should have a skill that does not use bending I found I was good with double swords, single swords as well as spears he found me a good Master to learn off of an old friend of his a non-bender it felt good to be good at something that Azula is not good at she relys on her bending only" said Zuko Sokka blinked "wow your Uncle knows a lot of stuff" he said Zuko smiled and nodded "yeah he does" he said.

"Hey you guys if your finished playing with your swords we need some food and wood for the fire" called Katara Sokka stood and glared at his younger sister "it is not playing it is sparing" he said Katara just laughed and walked back over to the steaming pot of water that she added a few herbs to, Zuko sighed "she relys on water too much as does Toph but then she has a good excuse she needs Earth bending to see Aang to" said Zuko Sokka sheaved his sword "well lets go and get some wood and food"said Sokka Zuko gave a nod and walked over to the camp site and put on his robe and placed his swords back their sheave he then walked back over to Sokka who was now walking towards the wood Zuko picked up two sacks one for fire wood another for food Momo flew onto Zuko shoulder and chirped happily away as Zuko entered the wood Sokka picked up a nut "here" he said as he threw it at Zuko who caught it he sighed once he opened his hand it was not a nut it was a nut shaped stone "how did they survive with him looking for food" wondered Zuko aloud Momo chirped and gave want Zuko thought was a shrug with that Zuko also gave a shrug and threw the offered stone over his shoulder he gave Momo a scratch behind his huge ears "we better find something or we will starve" said Zuko as he caught another "nut" from Sokka Zuko looked at it he sighed another stone this one also joined it's fellow back on the ground.

**End of first chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Benders, Sokka, Appa and Momo **

Zuko and Sokka hunt for food

**Chapter two The search for food and wood continues**

Zuko walked along a natural path threw the woods one of the sacks over his shoulder was full of dry kindling the other had a small bulge down the bottom that was the food sack in it was nuts and berry's that he and Momo had found Momo had clambered up some of the trees and found some ripe fruits which were now safely stowed away in the food sack Zuko was glad now that he had spent some time in the library back home once he had returned studying books on herbs and edible plants and fruits from all over the world it was now paying off dividends as he dug up plant root's which would make healthy broths Sokka was still finding stones and animal droppings soon Zuko and Momo came to a nice size glade which had long grass in it "we could get Appa some grass I suppose" said Zuko as he walked up to the thigh high grass Momo gave a chirp and dived in to the grass to catch some bugs Zuko took out his sword's he walked a little way from the diving Momo as he tried to catch the jumping grasshopper beetles in a few swift motions Zuko cut a few bails of grass for the flying bison he pulled some rope out form the wood sack and tide the small bails of grass once he was done there was enough food to keep Appa fed for a few days or so he placed the bails in the wood sack as that was the largest he then turned back to the wood to collect more food as he re-entered the wood Momo rejoined him munching on a grasshopper beetle a leg still twitching sticking out of his mouth.

As they walked threw the wood they found more nuts and ripe fruits Zuko half wondered want Sokka had found until suddenly he was pulled to one side Zuko got ready to defend himself when he realized it was only Sokka hiding behind a large bush Zuko opened his mouth to ask want the Water Tribe Warrior was doing when Sokka hushed him "Meat" he whispered practically drooling Zuko peered threw the foliage of the bush he saw a herd of grazing Antelope Zebra Zuko scanned the small heard it was mostly females and their foals but he soon caught sight of a male who looked quite old his antlers large and twisted from age they would make good weapons thought Zuko the hide could be traded for some new coin or even used for as a blanket or made in to shoes before he could think want else the dead beast could be used for Sokka ran out of threw bush waving his boomerang and yelling the Antelope Zebra began to stampede Zuko dropped his head down and shook it as Sokka ran after a foal.

Zuko stood he heard Momo chirping "Stay here it's not safe for little Lemurs look after the food and wood" said Zuko as he put his sacks down in front of the Lemur Zuko then heard a grunting he turned he saw the large male Antelope Zebra leveling off steaming shooting out of his noise he lowered his head his shape antlers aimed at Sokka Zuko had no time to think he ran towards Sokka just as the Antelope Zebra ran out him he shoved Sokka out of the way just in time the Antelope Zebra shot past the two men Sokka landed in a bush while Zuko rolled over then stood the Antelope Zebra turned around it made a strange noise as though challenge this stranger in his wood Zuko removed his swords the Antelope Zebra charged him his head down Zuko jumped out the way and slashed at the Antelopes Zebras legs the beast made a half cry it stumbled but managed to stay up right it was now limping it charged again and once again Zuko slashed at the Antelopes Zebra's legs the beast made the same noise again it stumbled but this time it could not remain standing it fell to the floor it struggled to stand but it's back legs would not respond it made pathetic noises as it tried to stand Zuko walked over to the fallen beast and in one swift motion ended the Antelopes Zebras life the creature slumped on the ground dead Zuko lowered his head and thanked the sprites for the animal he also thanked the animal for surrendering its life to him.

Sokka managed to get out of the bushes he still held his boomerang he then saw the Antelope Zebra "MEAT!!" yelled Sokka he drooled as he ran up to the large corpse Zuko blinked as he saw Sokka actually hug the dead animal Zuko then looked at Momo who was near the sacks looking at the Water Tribe Warrior as he hugged the corpse Zuko shook his head he pried Sokka off the animal "it has to be skinned Sokka" he said Sokka blinked "okay lets gets started " he said Zuko reached out to him and stopped him before his could begin "cleanly we could use the hide in trade even the antlers could be traded" said Zuko Sokka pouted as Zuko began to skin the animal carefully of it skin Sokka drooled as steam poured off the animal "meat" whispered Sokka as Zuko began cutting slabs of flesh off the animal and putting them to one side Momo kept slapping the Water Tribe Warriors hand each time he reached for the meat.

**End of second chapter please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunters return**

**Chapter three**

Zuko had never known any one to obsess about meat so much in his entire life Zuko practically had to hold Sokka back as he tried to grab a thick bloody stake that had been barely off the cooling carcass "wait until it is salted and cooked Sokka" Zuko patiently he threw Sokka the wood sack for him to hold "I want to hold the food sack" he whined Zuko just looked at him as though saying _"do you think I was born yesterday" _Zuko then picked up the two sacks one that held the fruit, nuts, herbs and roots and the other that held the now cooled meat "you can hold the wood and hide" said Zuko as he began to walk back towards the camp Sokka sulked and grumbled as they went Momo found more fruit's and nut's Sokka gave up looking his eyes remained on the sack that contained the meat he kept thinking of want it was going to smell like as it cooked.

Katara looked up as she saw Sokka and Zuko she blinked as she saw the hide over Sokka's shoulder "oh you caught something" she said Sokka grinned "yep" he said puffing out his chest Zuko just shot him a look "well Zuko helped a little" he amended "I got some grass for Appa it should last a few days I got about four bails" said Zuko as he put the sacks down yet he kept a tight hold of the meat sack he shot Sokka a look almost daring him to try and take it from his grasp "we have enough meat to last us a week maybe two if we **ration** it" said Zuko as he emphasized the word ration "the hide could be traded for coinage in a near by town we could buy some salt for the meat I didn't bring enough for this amount of meat also the antlers could also be traded" he said Katara took the meat sack for Zuko and peered in at the thick meat she smiled at him "want about Aang he's a vegetarian" she asked Zuko smiled and held up the second sack "fruits, nut's, some edible plants as well as some roots and fungus that came be made in to broths" he said Katara grinned and took the the second bag and looked in it "how much did Sokka find" she asked Zuko opened his mouth to answer when Sokka spoke up "hey I found nuts you know lots of nuts" he said as he edged his way towards the meat bag that Katara held in her hand Zuko just looked at Katara "if you can count stones and animal droppings as food then yeah he found lots" he said Katara laughed at that "oww Toph" yelled Sokka both Zuko and Katara turned around to suddenly see a stone wall were one had not been earlier "your not getting the meat Snoozeles wait until it is cooked" said Toph as she lowered the wall to reveal Sokka who fell back with a thump Katara, Zuko Toph and Aang laughed as Sokka twitched.

The next day Katara and Zuko went in to a near by town with the hide and the antlers Katara did the trading as she was the most likely to blend in Zuko kept a close watch on the Water bender even though he knew she could take care of her self he knew that she could be over powered if she ran out of water and she got cornered as she traded Zuko kept his eyes open as well as his ears after awhile trading was complete "I think I got a good price for the hide and the antlers" said Katara she said as she showed Zuko the coin's she had gotten for the hide and antlers he gave a nod agreeing that she had gotten a good price for them as they walked they passed a cabbage merchant "we could get a few cabbages" said Katara Zuko agreed Katara walked over to the merchant and bought four large cabbages when she had payed the man fell on to his cart breaking it and sending his cabbages flying Zuko caught one he looked at Katara "want did do you to him" he asked having not seen anything untoward happen between the merchant and Katara smiled "I didn't do any thing I think he fainted it's the first time I think any one has bought a cabbage off him" she said Zuko chuckled he place the caught cabbage in her bag she looked at it he smirked "he won't missed one cabbage" said Zuko Katara giggled and walked away in search of a salt seller.

After a few hours they found a salt seller and bought a bag of salt as well as some more vegetables as well as some fruit as they walked threw the small town they traded stories of their childhood Katara laughed as Zuko told her about the time his uncle had made a tea out of a bush and had gotten a bad rash because of it as they lift a cry rang out threw the town "MY CABBAGES!" yelled the merchant.

**End of chapter three please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**History lesson**

**Chapter four **

Zuko looked in to the fire next to him was the Avatar "did you ever meet Avatar Roku" Zuko suddenly asked Aang looked up "huh" he said Zuko looked at Aang "a hundred years ago did you ever meet Avatar Roku" he asked Aang sighed "no when he died I was born" he said Zuko sighed "why" asked Aang Zuko looked at him "I found out a little family history back home" said Zuko as he stared in to the flames "your family are all psychopaths want more could you learn" said Sokka around a hunk of meat Zuko just looked in to the fire "not all my family are psychotic" he said Sokka swallowed his meat "okay your Uncle is not Psychotic" he said as he tore another mouth full of meat of the stick was impaled threw it "my mother was not Psychotic nor was my cousin Lu Ten"said Zuko "who" asked Katara as she hit Sokka on the back of the head to get him to slow down as he ate Zuko sighed "Lu Ten was my Uncles only Son he was killed at the siege of Ba-Sing-Se his death was the primary reason why he lifted the siege though I'm certain that the Earth kingdom would say it was them keeping him out that made him lift the siege if Lu Ten had not died Ba-Sing-Se may have fallen after all my Uncle has been the only Fire Nation General to break threw an outer wall no one had ever done that and you can't count Azula's taking Ba-Sing-Se as she used the Dali to bring the walls down she got them down by conspiring with other's and she did it in a day it took my Uncle almost two years to break threw he earned the honor of breaking the wall down Azula didn't" said Zuko as he made the fire a little stronger "want about your Mom" asked Toph as she wiggled her toes in front of the fire Zuko took a deep breath "she was a daughter of a noble man a rich family the people really loved her she preferred me to Azula I even heard my Mother call her a little monster once though I'm sure she never knew that I heard her say it and she never said it in front of Azula" said Zuko he then looked at Aang "she was the grand daughter of Avatar Roku" he said Sokka choked on his food.

Aang blinked "she was want" he gasped Zuko nodded "she was Avatar Roku's granddaughter" he said as he pulled out a crown Aang instantly recognized it as Avatar Roku's crown that he always wore "Uncle gave this to me he told me how Sozen gave it to him before he became Fire Lord when they were very close friends it was originally the crown of the Fire Nation crown Prince"said Zuko Aang tentatively took the relict he held it in his hands he stared at it "so that makes you Avatar Roku's Great Grandson"she gasped as she hit Sokka's back Zuko nodded "as well as Great Grandson to Fire Lord Sozen" he said "wow a lot to live up to" said Katara Zuko nodded "yeah two powerful benders most benders in my family are powerful my Great Grandfathers, my Grandfather my Father, my Uncle, my Cousin and my Sister all except me" he sighed as he hugged his knees Sokka finally got over his choking fit he looked at Zuko "so does that mean you and Aang are related" he asked Zuko shook his head "no I don't think it does" he said "oh come Sparky your powerful more then your avenge Fire Bender I'd say"said Toph Zuko just looked at her "I'd agree with Toph you are deferential powerful you are deferential stronger now then when we first meet you last year" said Katara as she nibbled her food "you think" asked Zuko surprise in his voice "yeah" chorused the group Zuko blushed not used to compliments other then those from his Uncle Momo jumped on to the fire benders shoulder and gave a chirp as though confirming want the other's said.

The night went on quietly except of the Grasshopper Beetles chirping in the back ground once in a while the fire would raise a little as Zuko made it bigger to stop it dieing Appa snored softly as he slept deeply their laughter floated threw the air as they swapped stories of their family's Aang laughed with them his eyes kept going to the crown he held in his hand he wondered why Roku had not told him about his relation to to Zuko in the past he sighed the night was getting on he lay down Zuko taking the first watch that night Aang kept looking at Roku's crown he had so many questions that kept popping in to his mind as sleep slowly claimed him the last thing he saw before sleep over took him was Roku's golden crowd seating in his hand soon Aang was asleep his mind full of recent events he curled up trying to keep warm he swore felt some thing being put over him to keep out the night 's chill.

**End of Chapter four please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Answers to some questions**

**Chapter Five **

Aang knew almost at once that he was in the sprite world he looked around him he saw Roku "Roku" he called Roku smiled at him "hello Aang" he said Aang gave a respectful bow he then looked at Roku "is want Zuko said true are you his mothers Grandfather" he asked Roku smiled and gave a little laugh "yes I am Zuko's Great Grandfather just as much as Sozen is his Great Grand Father also your friend Kuzon who is Zuko's maternal grandfather he was my son Ursa's Father though of course Auzlon nor Ozari were or are not aware of this if they were then nether Zuko or Azula would be here this day" said Roku.

Aang blinked he then thought about Zuko's name "yes Aang Ursa named her son in honor of both me and her father Azula was of course named after her grandfather Auzlon, Zuko is much like his mother while Azula is much like her Father and Grandfather before her"said Roku Aang gave a nod "he gave me your crown he said that it was a gift from Sozen to you" said Aang Roku nodded "yes it was once he became Fire Lord he changed he had always been a little power hungry but after he became Fire Lord he become more so at first he just talked about expansion and showing the world the power of the Fire Nation at first that is all it was but then many years later he went a head and over took a Earth kingdom town I demanded he stop he claimed that the Earth Kingdom town asked for help there was no proof that they had not asked for help nor was their proof that had I told him that he could not expand any more we fought I warned him not to expand any more or I would destroy him I heard nothing from him for years he didn't expand he waited the rest you know" said Roku Aang nodded yes he knew the rest Sozen had let old friend get killed by the volcanic ash and soot for even an Avatar could not stop a huge volcano from erupting yes he had stopped a volcano but that was not a real huge eruption not like some of the volcano's that they had in the Fire Nation it was small compared to the big volcano's that they had there.

"Want happened to Zuko's Mother he told Katara that he lost his mother too" asked Aang a pained look came over Roku's face "Ozari banished her after the death of Auzlon a year after her banishment she died of a illness she did not suffer Aang do not tell Zuko as it will only cause him pain it will turn his heart to anger and revenge let him think she lives still in time he will learn the truth it will hurt yes but now he is still learning to control his emotions and use them properly" said Roku Aang nodded.

Aang woke up this time he was in the camp site he saw Zuko give Sokka a slight kick in the ribs to wake him up Sokka mumbled "sleep" he said still half asleep "no you need to take the second watch before Toph" said Zuko before he gave Sokka another not so slight kick in the ribs to wake him up "I'm a wake" he said seating up in his sleeping bag Zuko just looked down at him his arms crossed "want" said Sokka Zuko frowned "get out of the sleeping bag it's your watch if you don't I'll kick you harder" he threatened Sokka knew from experience that if he didn't get up Zuko would kick him literally out of bed he grumbled and climbed out of his nice warm sleeping bag and stood he stretched his back it popped "I hate the second watch" moaned Sokka as he took he place to watch over the camp after day break Appa lift the Island.

Appa flew threw the air the rain slammed into the occupants of the Bison when they had lift the island the sky had been clear and blue the storm hit them with out any warning they all hung on for dear life as they were hit by gusts of wind Zuko held Toph and Toph held Momo "we have to land!" yelled Sokka over the wind and rain he was holding onto Katara "I'm trying!"yelled Aang as he struggled with the reigns Zuko looked at the heavy clouds he could feel tingerling he pulled a rope out and tide Toph by the waist to Appa's saddle "want are you doing" yelled Toph over the wind and rain she was scared she couldn't see a thing Zuko stood and some how kept his balance the tingerling got worse "want is that" yelled Aang as he too now could feel it Zuko didn't answer he just looked at the black clouds that surrounded them the wind continued hit him yet he remained standing the tingerling became an itch that could not be scratched his eyes scanned the angry cloud's he could feel want ever it was it was getting nearer the itching got worse the rain slammed in to him it was so close now he could almost smell it the hairs on the back of his neck began to raise it was almost here.

**Aren't I Evil!! cliff hanger End of Chapter five please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Natures way of making fire **

**Chapter Six **

Zuko suddenly felt it he shot his hand out and there was a noise like an explosion Sokka and Katara watched in shock as lighting leaped from the clouds it seemed to be aimed at Sokka but Zuko drew it away they watched in awe as Zuko redirected the lighting they saw it travail up is arm down in to his belly back up the other side of his chest threw his other arm and continued traveling out of his hand and it flashed across the sky as though it had not been redirected at all Sokka's eyes could not get any bigger as he looked at the now slightly singed and smoking Fire Nation Prince Sokka could have sworn that Zuko's hair was a little spiker then normal Sokka opened and closed his mouth like an Elephant Koi "want the heck was that!" yelled Toph her eyes almost as wide as Sokka's "Zuko just redirected lighting" gasped Katara once her voice came back "I see some land" yelled Aang over the wind and rain.

They came to a land Toph waited for Zuko to untie her as Appa landed on the ground she jumped down soon followed by Aang Sokka Katara the Zuko and Momo Zuko half stumbled to the floor Katara and Sokka grabbed hold of him "steady you okay" asked Sokka as he helped Zuko seat down "I'm fine" whispered Zuko Sokka blinked "how the heck can you possibly be fine you just redirected a lighting bolt" said Sokka as he looked at Zuko Katara took hold of Zuko hands she could see only very mild burns on his hand she took some water form her water bending flask she healed his hands easily Aang looked at Zuko "can Ozari do that" he asked softly Zuko nodded "yeah he can create it as well like Azula and Uncle I can redirect I could probable create it to if I practice" he said as he excepted a drink of water from Katara Sokka folded his arms "are you sure or is this something he just brags about" he asked Zuko closed his eyes "my Father does not brag Sokka and yes he can I've seen it I've redirected it my self when I told him I was joining the Avatar lets just say he was not very happy so he tried to shoot me with one" he said Katara gasped "he shot at you with lightning" she said horrified that a Father could do that to his own son Zuko gave a half laugh "oh yeah but that's not the worst he's done" he said Katara just blinked "want could be worse then a Father shooting a lighting bolt at his son" she asked Zuko sighed his hand went to his face he touched his scar "burning his son on purpose" he whispered Katara blinked again "want you mean your Father did that it wasn't an accident you had while training" she said her hand going to her mouth in horror at the very idea of a father doing that Zuko just shrugged "I don't want your pity" he growled standing he marched off away from the small group Katara went to follow but Toph stopped her "no let him go he's anger right now let him cool down a little" said Toph as she vaguely saw Zuko walk towards the tree line through the vibration's in the sand.

The storm had lessened after a few hours the sky cleared to reveal a starry night sky Zuko had rejoined them after he had seamered down a little no one spoke about his scar or his Father "so were are we going to hide in the Fire Nation until Sozen's Comet comes in a week" asked Sokka all looked at Zuko he though for a moment "I know the place it's the last place any one would look for us" said Zuko every one looked at Zuko waiting in anticipation for were they would hide Zuko smirked "Ember Island it's near enough the main land so we can get there in more then enough time yet also far enough away that no one would think that any one would began an invasion there" he said still smirking Aang frowned then he remembered "hey isn't Ember Island a vacation resort" he said Zuko nodded "yes it is it will be perfect place to hide there are so many people coming and going on the island no one will even notice five young people having a vacation together" said Zuko Sokka thought for a bit "I don't like we could be betrayed if some one saw Appa" he said Zuko smirked even more "not if we stayed in a private house near the beach far from any one else" he said "a private house far from any one" said Sokka thinking it over "I like it lets go" he said after a pause he looked at Zuko "is there any food there" he asked Zuko laughed "plenty last time I was there Sokka" he said Sokka grinned happily at the prospect of plenty of food.

**authors note not sure want Katara's flask is called so I called it a Water bender's flask also I know that Zuko probably mentioned the house on Ember island in Southern raiders but I have not seen it on T.V yet they have not got past Dreams and Nightmares yet .**

**End of Chapter six please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fire Lord's vacation home **

**Chapter Seven **

Appa landed well after night fall Aang Sokka and Katara saw a large beach house seating just off the beach "wow nice place"said Sokka Toph walked over to the house "wow it is big it even has a attic" said Toph as her feet came in to contact with the floor "no one is here" she said once she didn't pick up any vibrations coming from within she made her way towards the door it had been recently fixed the lock was metal she smirked as she bended it unlocked she walked in the other's followed Appa found the stables behind the house and fell fast asleep with in seconds they came to a huge hall there were paintings all over the wall Aang stopped in front of one he blinked as he saw the tall black haired man look down at him"who is that" he asked Zuko looked up at the painting "Fire Lord Auzlon my fathers father theres a picture of my Father" said Zuko pointing to a newer looking picture Aang looked at it he was shocked at the resemblance between Zuko and his Father yet the eyes were different "you have your Mother eyes" said Aang Zuko nodded "so people tell me" he said.

"Heres one of my Uncle when he was my Fathers age" said Zuko as he walked up to another one Aang followed the picture was old Aang could see a trimmer and younger Iroh ether side of him stood two people a young man roughly around Zuko current age and next to him stood a little boy Iroh had hands on both the young man and the boys shoulder 's Iroh was smiling proudly "thats my cousin Lu Ten a year before he got killed at Ba-Sing-Se" said Zuko "my Uncle was never the same again after he died" said Zuko Aang looked at the little boy he then looked at Zuko then back at the picture "thats you isn't it" Aang asked softly Zuko nodded "yeah Azula refused to seat for the picture so it was just me Uncle and Lu Ten not that we really minded" said Zuko they heard Sokka call out they walked over to were he was he was looking at a picture "and who is this lovely lady" said Sokka, Zuko smiled "my Mother the Lady Ursa" he said softly Sokka blinked he then pointed "this is Azula's Mother too" he said Zuko nodded "she takes after my Father but she looks a lot like our Mother like I look like our Father but I take after Mother and Uncle more then him" answered Zuko Sokka looked again at the picture "you have her eyes there warm not cold like Ozari's" said Katara Zuko smiled "thanks" he said Katara grinned.

Zuko had been right no one bothered them at the beach house Aang continued his Fire bending and Earth bending training the days crawled by Sokka suddenly came back from going in to the near by town he pulled out a poster of a production called "The Boy In the Ice berg" it was a stage play of Aang's return Sokka said who was doing it Zuko groaned "Ugg not them my Mother always used to drag us to their plays they massacred "Love among the Dragons" they are terrible even Uncle doesn't like them" said Zuko Sokka grinned this is great they have done a play about us we should go" he said Katara frowned "I don't think we should go Sokka it could be dangerous" she said Sokka grinned even more "but Katara they have done a play about us don't you want to know how much stuff they got wrong and also the stuff that they over exaggerated" he grin got impossible bigger "come this is the kind of goofy stuff we miss out on come on" he pleaded Katara relented "okay it could be fun I suppose" she said Zuko groaned and buried his head in to his hands he shook his head.

Zuko was not looking forward to the play he got them a box so that they could watch the play unobserved by the audience the theater was packed he wore a hooded cloak to hide his face Aang wore a white and red cap to cover his arrow tattoo the others all dressed in Fire Nation cloths so they could blend in he sat down next to Katara who was seating next to Toph Aang sat next to Zuko Sokka sat behind Katara the lights went out the audience went silent then the music started the curtain raised and water tribe music started Zuko took a deep breath this was going to be a long night he thought as he saw two actors in a mock up of a water tribe canoe rowing Zuko was shocked that they portrayed Katara as a much older woman plus her tunic revealed a bosom that Zuko could not recall noticing a year ago he had been at sea for two mouth's since he had last set foot on land he would have notice a bosom hes sure he would have he looked at Katara who looked like she was in shock Zuko could not tell if it was shock at being portrayed older or the fact they gave her a bosom that was very noticeable.

**End of Chapter Seven please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boy In the Iceberg. Boy? **

**Chapter Eight **

Aang was in shock a young girl was playing him Sokka was happy the actor playing him was big muscle bound man Katara had not said a word as character acted all dramatic the narrator of the play spoke after the actor's lift the stage "_**meanwhile not far away a fire Nation ship sailed towards the small southern Tribe Village on board the dishonored scared Prince Zuko and his Honorable Uncle the Dragon of the West the Great General Iroh"**_ boomed the announcer the stage scenery had been changed for that of a Fire Nation Naval ship Zuko chocked as he saw him self on the sage as well as a very over wight actor playing his uncle "the scar is on the wrong side and Uncle was never that fat" he said he decide that when he became Fire Lord he would have a little chat with the company play his eyes got larger as the portrayed him as a almost raving lunatic "I know for a fact I didn't laugh that much but I wasn't like that was I" he asked fearing that he had been Katara saved him "no you weren't like that they seem to be making you out like you are insane" she said as they showed Aang being captured and taken to Zuko's ship they showed Zuko yelling that his honor would be restored at last the others looked at Aang "that didn't happen I don't recall you even mentioning your honor until Katara lost her mother necklace some time later you spoke of giving your Father my Glider as a gift but other then that none of that stuff happened and I didn't hear you laugh for a very long time" said Aang as he cringed as his character spoke.

The play was almost over Zuko kept looking at the door that they would leave threw it was horrible he was determined that if he ever became Fire Lord the company would be forced to write the whole thing over even if he had to hold a knife to the writers throat to do it he watched as he "was killed" by Azula he superposed he was glad no one cheered at his death, the Fire Lord won the war became on of Fire it ended Zuko could not get the door fast enough.

Once they were far away from the theater they talked about the play "that was horrible" said Zuko Katara nodded "yeah it was I can't believe that they actual want the world to be like that a world of just fire" said with a shudder "they don't but they have to show unwavering loyalty to the Fire Lord and want better way to show loyalty then show the Fire lord beating the Avatar and ruling the world" said Zuko Sokka spoke up "they killed me" he moaned Zuko just shook his head "trust me if Azula killed you it wouldn't be like that you would linger for days weeks months even before she let you die" said Zuko as they walked toward the house they were staying in as they approached Zuko stopped he looked at the sky a tiny dot was in the sky and it was not a star "Aang look at this" he said Aang looked at the sky "want is that" he asked as he looked at the dot "Sozen's Comet it'll be here in three days" said Zuko Aang blinked "we better train a more" he said Zuko nodded.

Aang trained harder a few hours he did Water bending then he did a a few hours of Earth bending then he did Fire bending over the next two days they could see Sozen's comet it closer on the night before it was to come Aang was called to a small island there he meet a Lion Turtle that gave him something that could help him make a different choice to end the war and restore balance to the world the Lion Turtle placed him back on to the main land the Lion Turtle said to him "he will come to you" It said it then went back out to see leaving Aang and Momo on a cliff face.

Meanwhile the other's found the old Master's which consisted of King Bumi Master Parku (who was now Sokka and Katara's new grand father) Sokka's sword Master as well as Aang's first fire bending Master, Zuko was reunited with his Uncle around a camp fire it was decided that Zuko would be the next Fire Lord Iroh would go to Ba-Sing-Se and reconquer it for the Earth kingdom then he would reconquer hie tea shop and he would play Pai Choe all day Zuko would go back to the Fire Nation and take on Azula for the good of the Nation while Sokka and Toph would go and try and slow down the war balloons that would burn all the Earth Kingdom as the comet went over head and hopeful give Aang a little edge against the Fire Lord when the time came Sokka and Toph was put on a an Ell Hound so that they could get to the war balloons in time Katara and Zuko took Appa and flew to the Fire Nation capital to confront Azula.

**End of chapter Eight please review more to come.**


End file.
